Dark
by NO.longer.using.ACCOUNT.gone
Summary: Link meets a boy in the forest, are his intentions darker then they first seem?


Link kicked a small tuft of fur that had fallen from eponas mane. The dark hoarse stood before link, in all her majesty, she was as close to a sibling as link had ever come. Looking around the spring Link sighed. The village was lonely today; Lilla had gone with her father, the mayor, to hyrule city, and link hadn't felt like making the journey today. The mayor and his daughter had brought Collin along with them, so Link had been left with epona, not wanting to talk to anyone else in the village.

Link decided, for lack of anything better to do, that he would go on a walk in the forest today. The wise old ape in the forest temple always liked company, especially that of the blond boy from the neighboring village. Link knew that it would be a long walk; he was in a lazy mood today and would dawdle on the way there, looking at the grass and the trees, as he always did on lazy Friday afternoons.

The forest is quiet today. Thought link, noticing that the crickets and birds of the forest were unusually quiet, or that the field mice ran at the slightest noise. The tree branches sat still and familiar, while their leaves blew lazily in the wind. The forest smelt like fresh early summer lilacs.

Link walked. As he did, the forest grew quieter, and an uneasy feeling settled into a knot at the pit of the blonde boys stomach. A strong gust of wind blew Links hair behind his pointed ears and he though about turning back and going home. Shaking off the weak thoughts of abandoning his trek Link rounded the corner of a forest slope and saw a shocking sight; A white haired boy was lying in the grass, shirtless and with his eyes closed.

Link made to go around the boy. In a flash of movement the boy was standing in front of link. The Hyrulian boy gasped as he saw the light haired boy's luminescent red eyes. Taking in the rest of the boy, Link realized they were very similar looking.

The boy was slightly taller than link, his hair was white and his eyes were red. Link was shocked to see that the boy's teeth were slightly pointed, this did not scare the village boy, it simply reminded him of midna.

"I'm Dark." Said the pale boy, his crooked grin sending a shiver down links spine.

"I...I..." Link stammered, not knowing what to say, but knowing the boy expected an answer. "I...I'm L...L...Link?" Link had meant to say his name, but it had come out as a question, as if he were asking the boy permission to be called that.

Dark almost laughed. The boy was slightly feminine, and it was obvious he tried to make up for it with his vast bravery, and indeed the boy was brave. Dark, did however have the tenancies to bring out peoples innermost selves, and Link, apparently, was a bit vulnerable.

Link had taken enough of this treatment, or at least he thought he had. He turned to leave, go back to the village perhaps and cancel his plans for another day, but Dark had other ideas as to Links agenda.

He reached out, before link could run, and placed his palm on the village boys cheek. Link wanted to push Darks hand away, but at the same time he wanted to press his body against the tall boys and feel Darks breath on his neck.

Dark leaned in, his face inches away from Links. With a sudden and quick movement his face was buried in Links neck, Link gasped and wrapped his arms around Darks bare back. Links scent enthralled Dark.

The village boy smelled of sweet hay and honey, and underneath that, the smell of his skin, something new, and intoxicating, something primal and carnal.

Something visceral took over link, the instinct to pull himself closer to Dark, and bury his face in the tall boys shoulder, but common sense won out and he pushed the boy away and slapped him across the face for good measure.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouted link, in anger a blush spread across his tanned face. "we don't know each other, I just fucking met you!" Link cursed, turning and walking away hurriedly, his plans for going to the forest temple long forgotten in a haze of lust.

"It seemed like you enjoyed it to me!" Cried Dark, his grin creeping up unconsciously as he felt the burn of scratches caused by Links fingers on his back. Dark watched Links retreating figure as he headed towards the village. Soon he would follow, but not yet, first, he wanted to watch the sun set, and he would have plenty of time to win over the boys trust. Once he did however, he would brake and twist it beyond repair, and amidst the ruins of Links bravery, they would together build something better then trust, something ancient yet new to both of them.

Link entered the orodon pub with a fading blush, and the few people who were passing through the village and had stopped at the pub, ignored him entirely. Link didn't normally drink, but with the events that had taken place earlier that day had unhinged him.

Ordering a whiskey, Link took his cup in hand and found a booth near the back of their bar. Within moments a waitress appeared with his whiskey in her hands.

"Hey link," She greeted him, throwing her red hair over her shoulder tiredly. "Tough day huh?" She asked taking in his worn out state.

"Hey there Nadia," Link said, taking in her stained uniform and the heavy bags under her bright blue eyes. "Yeah, kinda tired, I guess." Link retorted.

"Just call me if you need anything." Nadia said with a tired smile, placing a tray of breadsticks in the center of the table and walking away, her red curls bouncing.

Link heard the bar door open, and assumed it was someone leaving. He looked out a window that sat at the opposite end of the bar and saw a slice of night black sky.

Link closed his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey, it burned his throat and sent a wave of numbness through his body. not as numb as when Dark was touching you. Link recalled the way he had felt numb and yet extremely aware in that moment, every part of his skin that dark had touched was on fire. Link shook the thought out of his head, he wasn't a whore.

"Whiskey is for old men and women," Stated an infuriating voice.

I should have known. thought link, delatadley. "Are you stalking me or something, and besides the fact what would you be drinking?" Asked Link, genuinely curious, but trying to hide it.

Dark smirked and sat down, taking the question as an invitation. "I would be drinking vodka." He stated, sliding closer to Link, on the other side of the booth, "And yes, I'm stalking you."

Link smiled despite himself, secretly happy with this answer. He had to admit Dark was very handsome, and got things done for link. "Maybe I was just in the mood for whiskey tonight." Link said, jutting his chin out defiantly.

"You look cute when you act rebellious." Stated Dark, grinning now, "And no, I think that you just can't handle Vodka."

"Oh, really!" Asked link, before standing and rushing up to a red haired girl standing near the bar in a waiters talked for a moment, before she handed him a bottle that was clearly absolute vodka, and he came rushing back to the table with a maniacal grin on his face. "Ha, think I can't take it do you?" Asked link.

Dark was stunned, this was a new side of Link. The quiet, easily shocked and sullen boy had faded, giving way to a flamboyantly joyful, partying teenager.

Link drank a large amount of vodka before dark snatched it away from him and laughed at the indignant look it got him.

"Hey!" Link cried, smiling blindly and trying to grab for the bottle. He slid over in the booth so he was pressing against darks side and tried to grab it but the tall boy held it aloft and laughed at him.

"Gimme' that!" Pleaded Link, jokingly as he sat up on his knees, bringing his face inches away from Darks.

"No, why don't you just finish your whiskey instead." Smirked Dark, teasing the buzzed boy.

"Make me." Challenged the village boy.

"I'll give you the vodka if you kiss me." Stated dark, smiling at the boy.

"No fair." Whispered link in a hurt voice, suddenly shrinking down onto his seat.

Oh great, Dark had pissed link off, or worse said something to upset him. "Link?" He asked kneeling over and placing the vodka on the table and putting his hands on Links shoulders.

Link shot forth from his crouched position and grabbed the vodka, he shot Dark a triumphant smile before taking a large swig, "I tricked you!" Shouted link laughing. He slipped under the table with a comical glance at Dark. "Whoa its like a fort down here!" Link cried. "I'm the king of the castle, your a dirty rascal!" Cried the village boy happily.

"Come out of there you drunk bastard!" Called Dark, bending over in an attempt to see link.

The blonde boy raced out of the table and ran into the open floor space. He crashed into a table and it toppled over with a string of chairs. Patrons looked over at Link, and he raced to the door.

"How do ya' open this Yall?" Cried Link, smiling. "It's your fault!" Link cried looking at a nearby book shelf, he ran towards it and grabbed the edge, he pulled with all his drunken might and a rain of glass bottles and knic-knaks fell onto the floor followed by the shelf.

Link jumped onto the toppled shelf triumphantly and cried "You can't touch this!" before running out the door, which he somehow figured out how to open.

Dark ran after link, who was running through Orodon village laughing and skipping. The bar door closed behind them, leaving shocked patrons and angry employees behind. Dark chased link all the way to the edge of the small lake.

Link promptly dove into the lake and surfaced with a smile. "Come see meeeeeeeee!" Sang link, giggling as he swam away.

Dark dove in, smiling, and feeling great anticipation for when he caught the village boy. As he was swimming he ran into a soggy floating mass of clothing, the message was clear. Trying to stay afloat, dark stripped until only his under shorts remained. He began swimming after link again.

Coming to a small patch of land, at the end of the lake canyon, he climbed up and spotted link standing in his shorts a few feet away.

"Sit!" Link smiled drunkenly as he said this, he pointed at the canyon wall.

Dark sat and leaned against the soft slope, he looked at link expectantly.

Link straddled Dark and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not having sex with you, at least not tonight." He stated, now serious through the alcohol.

"Oh, don't quit on me now lover boy, we were just starting to loosen you up." Smirked Dark, placing his hands on links wet hips.

Link looked slightly angry. "I said, I'm not having sex tonight, if you don't want to make out either that's fine with me." Link started to stand, but Dark grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground,and straddled him.

"We'll go as far as I choose tonight, puppet." Dark smirked and link gasped.

"No." Said Link, looking Dark in the eyes, and pushing against him, trying to stand.

"Yes." Said Dark struggling just as much.

Dark was stronger and link submitted, his blue eyes staring into darks red ones in terror and lust and confusion and anxiety.

"Please." He whimpered quietly. "If you're going to do it just do it." A tear slid down his cheek and Dark leaned down and licked it off.

"So, you admit you want it?" Asked Dark, staring the wonderful boy, in ecstasy. "Say it I'm what you want." cooed Dark in Links ear.

It was what Link had wished for earlier wasn't it? He had wanted Dark to ravish him, and now that it was happening he was bitching like a school girl about to take a quiz.

"I...I...I aghh" Link gasped as Dark reached into his pants and grabbed his member.

Link made a decision right there. He made a plan. Dark would have him, that was for sure, as Dark would have everything he wanted, link would make sure of that, someday, but for now, teasing the tall boy was going to be fun.

Dark moved his hand out of Links boxers and onto his face, turning the village boy so they were looking each other in the eyes.

Link leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Darks, and damn did they taste good. The soft flesh pressed hard against his lips and Dark kissed back in pure lust. Link pushed Dark off of him, without breaking the kiss, and then sat back and whispered in Darks ear.

"I like you, so don't fuck this up." He chewed for a moment on Darks earlobe, making Dark moan, before he stood and jumped into the lake with renewed gusto.

He didn't bother to grab his clothes and instead walked home in his shorts. At his house, he decided to sleep naked, on top of the sheets, with the light on. After all, he had to put on a good show, he was sure Dark would be watching.

Editors note: I spell checked it,finally, right? I wrote this on a friends laptop and she didn't have spell check, so I had to wait until now.

I'll say this: This story takes place after the end of twilight princess, in what I like to call ' The Hyrulian peace time' So link is wearing normal village clothing and won't be carrying a sword. The story is supposed to stay true to the Zelda story arc with only minor changes taking place, also I'll most likely upload two or three more chapters before school starts up again.

- Kyle


End file.
